The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for PIN blocking on a terminal for mobile finance, and more specifically, to a system and a method for PIN blocking on a terminal for mobile finance to block a smart chip not to use a mobile finance service with a mobile communication terminal by transmitting an SMS (Short Message Service) message to the mobile communication terminal, when a user lost the mobile communication terminal in which the smart chip for using the mobile finance service such as mobile banking, stock exchange and/or insurance is contained.
As the Internet and terminal technologies are developed, most finance services such as banking, stock exchange, and insurance which have been provided through telephones or offline are now supplied online and in real time over the Internet. Also, such online transactions are gradually increasing.
Users can use the online finance services at home or in workplace where the user can access the Internet without using a specific terminal (in case of banking, ATM) or without a customer directly visiting financial institutions such as banks, security corporations or insurance companies. Particularly, in case of the Internet banking, the user can freely use it at any time, any place. In addition, an online financial service, especially, the Internet banking service has been rapidly popularized thanks to low service charges caused by reduction in manpower and cost of financial institutions. Meanwhile, the online financial service system should be connected to a wired line such as the high speed cable Internet (ADSL, VDSL) or a wireless line (ex, Nespot) to access the Internet. However, when the wired line is used, the online financial service is restricted on a specific place like home or workplace, causing mobility problem. The wireless line also has a problem of mobility since an accessible area is limited in zone type.
In the meantime, backed up by the development of portable phone technology, the speed of wireless Internet technology, and security aspects, a mobile financial technology which can use such an online financial service through a mobile communication terminal including a portable phone has been suggested, and now it is being rapidly developed. The above mobile financial service can be used through a system of a mobile communication company and a wireless Internet network after an application for using mobile finance and a smart chip having a customer ID (banking ID) are mounted on a mobile communication terminal (dedicated terminal).
Nevertheless, in case the customer lost the mobile communication terminal, the customer cannot use the mobile finance. To make matters worse, not only does the important information including the customer ID recorded on the smart chip leak out, but also the finder may access the customer's account by using the mobile communication terminal. Thus, a system and a method for PIN blocking are highly required to prevent the smart chip from being obtained or used by others when the customer lost the mobile communication terminal.